Animals of Talnere Lore
Pigs Talnere is home to livestock of all kinds but the most unpleasant is the pig. Pigs tend to be pink with small white hairs covering there body. However there are brown, Orange, Even black haired pigs. Pigs are mainly used for food as they are packed with thick fats and juicy meats sometimes pigs are used for grazing, This removes weeds, unwanted grass, ect. Pigs have a pungent unpleasant smell due to there obsession with mud and dirt. Pigs roll around in mud all the time this makes them smell unpleasant. Pigs are very useful one large pig could feed a family of three for a week and they have large litters thus creating even more food. Pigs also don't need allot of food some wheat, milk , and potato skins can serve them just fine. Sheep The sheep is another common animal in Talnere they have thick curly fur covering most of there body, this "fur" is commonly known as wool. Sheep are short animals who live off of a diet of water and grass. When shaved sheep wool can be used to make clothes, blankets, pillows, ect. These animals are highly praised for all of there uses from there wool to easy eating habits there a farmers dream. However sheep commonly die of frost bite in winter due to the fact that there wool is often shaved off and there weak bodies receive the full effects of the elements. Cow's The cow is another one of the countless live stock roaming Talnere. Cows tend to be very fat black and white furred animals. cows can be used in so many ways. Cows can be milked, butchered, and breed. Cows milk is notorious for ridding the body of poisons and cows meat is valued over pigs meat in Talnere. However cows breed less frequently then pigs and cows usually only have a single offspring they are also harder to maintain they need to ether be brought to lands rich with grass to graze or be feed wheat. This means more work and more money goes towards the cows. A benefit of having a cow over a pig is that cows tend to smell better and be an over all cleaner animal. Chickens Chickens are small white feathered animals with yellow/orange beaks. Chickens are prized for there delicious lean meat and there ability to produce eggs almost daily. Chickens have many uses, for example there feathers can be used for mattresses also there eggs can be used for baking and there lean meat can fill any stomach easily. Chickens also need minimal care, water and seeds will suit them just fine. There feathers grow back after being plucked and they tend to lay 3-10 eggs a week. Squids Squid are odd water creatures that inhabit the many bodies of water around Talnere. It has been proven that there are two native types of squid, the Freshwater Squid, and the Saltwater Squid. There is little to know difference between the two, except for the fact that the Saltwater Squid has sharper teeth. Squid are usually friendly and are not the type to pick a fight. They bear eight long tentacles which are used for swimming around, and their mouth is located on the bottom of their elongated body. A Squids diet mostly consist of the various fish located around Talnere. When agitated, a Squid will usually let loose a plume of black ink, that can severly blind their target, infact that very Ink Sac is the reason most squid are hunted. Author's prize the Ink Sac for it's ability to show up clearly on paper. When applied correctly to sheep's wool, the Ink can actually dye the wool a jet black hue. Wolves Talnere is home to many variations of animals but the wolf may be the most trusted and versatile animal roaming these lands. Wolves mainly travel in packs of 2-3 and hunt wild game together such as cows, chickens, pigs, and sheep. Wolves are mainly found in the deep forests of Talnere and very protective of there pack so don't attack one without knowing what you getting into as other wolves will attempt to kill you. They have thick fur coats keeping them warm during the winter however they are almost useless to hunters as wolves are fast and agile making them harder to capture. A single skin is worth little gold and it would take more then one skin to fashion clothing for a growing male or female. Due to this it is best to befriend a wolf as they are good hunters and can catch the sent of prey from miles away. Simply hand a wolf a few bones and he/she will gladly befriend you. There loyal, kind, and caring. They make good friends and companions for children and there ability to catch game is fantastic. They are easy to manage also living on a diet of red meats, water, and bone marrow wolves are truly companions to all. Ocelots The ocelots are strange animals they are only found deep in the great jungles of Talnere. Ocelots are spotted animals only about one foot tall. There fur is very little and worth little to nothing in fact most vendors in Talnere believe them to be sacred as they were first found in the realm of the malvier lord Xier Nekel. These animals tend to stick with themselves they tend to not converse with others of there kind. If you do see one in the jungles of Talnere its considered good luck to many but if one is seen out of the jungles and untamed it is thought to be bad luck. Much is unknown about these creatures it is said that ( Before the great disappearance ) they had the ability to ward of the great creepers. many believe there magical in fact some think they have connections with the malvier lords power. What little that is known is that they are fast beyond any mortals ability they have god like speed making them almost impossible to kill or tame. They can be tamed using the many fish traveling the rivers and streams of Talnere. Just feed them the fish and most will take a liking to you, However its not that easy... Ocelots are easily scared and become nervous and run with even the slightest body movement. There diet mainly consists of stream fishes, silverfish, water, and milk. They have sharp teeth which makes it easier for them to crack open the thick shells in which the silverfish use as protection.